totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 41-43 (6. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata odbyły się już szóste nominacje. Ich wyniki wywołały kolejną dużą kłótnię między uczestnikami, ponieważ zagrożeni eliminacją są tylko Angelika i Ryder, którzy przez prawie cały czas są nierozłączni. Oprócz tego nie spodziewali się, że ich władza w domu tak szybko się skończy i na dodatek wylądują na samym dole mając po swojej stronie tylko jedną osobę. Dzień po nominacjach rozpoczęło się kolejne zadanie zakupowe polegające na tym, że mieszkańcy domu przeżyją cały rok w ciągu dwóch dni. Już za moment zobaczymy jak poszła im reszta tego zadania. Następnie przekonamy się, kto zostanie wyeliminowany. Będzie to Ryder, czy może Angelika? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 41 ''9.12: Uczestnicy powoli zaczęli się budzić oraz wychodzić z namiotów, w których musieli spędzić noc. Jest to część zadania zakupowego i mieszkańcy domu aktualnie są w trakcie wakacyjnego biwaku. 'Ryder: '''Ta noc była koszmarna… Nie znoszę spać w namiocie. '''Brooke: '''A już myślałam, że nie będę tutaj znowu spędzać nocy na dworze… ''Angelika już otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć do Brooke, ale jednak powstrzymała się. 'Brooke: '''Co, znowu zamierzałaś mnie w jakiś sposób obrazić? '''Angelika: '''Może… Ale w sumie nie mam teraz do tego nastroju. '''Brooke: '''O, to jakaś nowość… ''W międzyczasie nieco niewyspany Joey poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Joey: '''Wczoraj wieczorem Ryder powiedział pozostałym chłopakom, że chce aby odpadła Angelika, bo jemu za bardzo zależy na wygranej… Wiadomo, że wszyscy chcielibyśmy wygrać, ale on nawet nie sprawiał wrażenia zbytnio przygnębionego, że jego „dziewczyna” może teraz odpaść. No chyba że Angela powiedziała to samo, więc wychodziłoby na to, że oboje są tu tylko dla zwycięstwa. W sumie nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. ''14.03: Nadszedł czas na zadanie związane z Halloween. Uczestnicy ustawili się w rzędzie przy dziewięciu stolikach, na których znajdowało się po jednej dyni. Ich zadaniem jest samodzielne wycięcie ładnego lampionu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czy jesteście gotowi? ''Mieszkańcy domu pokiwali głowami, chociaż niektórzy nie sprawiali wrażenia zbyt pewnych siebie. 'Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie czas start! ''Uczestnicy zaczęli wycinać dynie. Keira, Brooke i Jayden dosyć szybko wysunęli się na prowadzenie i jako jedyni nie mieli większego problemu z wycinaniem. Oczywiście najgorzej radziła sobie Allie, która w ogóle nie wiedziała, co ma robić. 'Allie: '''Jayden, pomóż mi! '''Jayden: '''Nie mogę… '''Allie: '''A może po prostu nie chcesz? '''Jayden: '''Naprawdę nie mogę. Przecież to jest indywidualne zadanie. '''Allie: '''No dobra, to chociaż powiedz, co mam robić. '''Jayden: '''To też będzie pomaganie… '''Philip: '''Myślę, że jedną zepsutą dynię możemy mieć, ale jak będziecie dalej gadać, to zaczniecie coraz bardziej rozpraszać innych i przez to przegramy. '''Allie: '''Więc mnie nie słuchaj! '''Philip: '''Uwierz mi, że to nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy stoisz tuż obok… '''Allie: '''Ale ja nadal nie wiem co mam robić z tą dynią! '''Brooke: '''Po prostu patrz co robią inni i też wykrój jakiś ładny wzorek. To nie powinno być takie trudne… ''Allie zaczęła przyglądać się innym i starała się ich naśladować, ale nadal niezbyt dobrze jej szło. Reszta radziła sobie w miarę dobrze, mimo że niektóre dynie nie były zbyt piękne. 'Wielki Brat: '''Koniec czasu! Teraz możecie pochwalić się waszymi lampionami. ''Mieszkańcy domu odsunęli się od stolików dzięki czemu wszyscy mogli przyjrzeć się każdej dyni. 'Angelika: '''Czyja jest ta tragedia? ''Angelika wskazała na dynię Allie, która ani trochę nie przypominała lampionu. 'Allie: '''No wiem, że nie jest idealnie, ale przecież starałam się! '''Vivian: '''Lol, Keira ma talent… Jej lampion jest zdecydowanie najlepszy. '''Joey: '''Zgadzam się. ^^ '''Keira: '''Dzięki. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''W tym zadaniu nie ma określonego zwycięzcy, ale gdyby jednak ktoś miałby wygrać, to z pewnością byłaby Keira. Oczywiście jest tu jeszcze kilka innych bardzo dobrze wykonanych lampionów. Gratulacje. ''Zadowoleni uczestnicy przybili sobie piątki. 18.34: Na koniec zadania zakupowego nadszedł czas świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Zawodnicy zebrali się w ogrodzie, gdzie było pełno sztucznego śniegu. Mieszkańcy domu usiedli na dwóch ławkach ustawionych naprzeciwko jednego dużego prezentu. 'Jayden: '''Ciekawe co jest w środku… '''Vivian: '''Może siedzi tam ktoś przebrany za Świętego Mikołaja? '''Angelika: '''Tak, na pewno… '''Wielki Brat: '''Przed wami znajduje się specjalny prezent. Z pewnością ciekawi was, co znajduje się w środku, więc niech dwóch uczestników podejdzie do prezentu i go otworzy. ''Keira i Philip podeszli do prezentu i gdy tylko rozwiązali wstążkę, ze środka wyskoczyła pewna postać. 'Chloe: '''Wesołych Świąt. <3 Jestem Chloe i to ode mnie teraz zależy kto dostanie dzisiaj prezent, a kto nie. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Omg! Yolo! Jestem twoją fanką. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Zanim Chloe zdecyduje, kto zasłużył na prezent, weźmiecie udział w jeszcze jednym, małym zadaniu. Za moment każdy z was wylosuje sobie po jednym uczestniku. Następnie będziecie musieli po prostu powiedzieć coś miłego wylosowanej osobie, żeby wprowadzić tu trochę przyjaznej, świątecznej atmosfery. ''Niektórzy nie wyglądali na zadowolonych z powodu takiego zadania, ponieważ nie chcieli trafić na nielubianą osobę. Po chwili wszyscy już wylosowali sobie uczestników i myśleli nad jakimś miłym komentarzem. 'Angelika: '''Eh, czy można się z kimś zamienić? '''Wielki Brat: '''Nie można. Brooke, zaczniemy od ciebie. '''Brooke: '''Okej, więc ja wylosowałam Rydera. ^^ Uważam, że jesteś najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w tym domu. <3 '''Ryder: '''Dzięki. :D '''Wielki Brat: '''Jayden, twoja kolej. '''Jayden: '''Ja trafiłem na Allie… '''Allie: '''Yay! <3 '''Jayden: '''Cóż, często potrafisz być w jakiś sposób zabawna… '''Allie: '''Serio? Nie wiedziałam o tym… Ale skoro tak uważasz, to na pewno jest prawda. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Joey, teraz ty. '''Joey: '''Keira, jesteś zdecydowanie najbardziej pozytywną osobą w tym domu. :D '''Keira: '''Ojej, dziękuję. <3 ''Następnie nadeszła kolej na Allie. 'Allie: '''Brooke… ''Allie odwróciła się w stronę Brooke i przez moment przyglądała jej się. 'Allie: '''Wcale nie wyglądasz aż tak staro. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Dzięki, chyba… ''Następny był Philip. 'Philip: '''Ja mam Jaydena… Pewnie nie będę zbyt oryginalny, bo wszyscy już to wiemy, ale jesteś tutaj zdecydowanie najlepszym kucharzem. :D '''Jayden: '''Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. ^^ ''Po Philipie nadeszła kolej na Vivian. 'Vivian: '''Yolo, ja wylosowałam Angelikę… ''Vivian spojrzała się na Angelikę i wyglądała jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. 'Angelika: '''Powiesz coś, czy będziesz się tak gapić? '''Vivian: '''Eh… Masz ładne włosy. To jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy. '''Angelika: '''Pff, mogłaś się bardziej wysilić. '''Wielki Brat: '''Angelika, teraz ty. '''Angelika: '''Cóż, tak się składa, że ja mam Vivian. Przypadek? '''Vivian: '''Lol, już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby usłyszeć coś miłego od ciebie. ''Tym razem to Angelika przez moment patrzyła na Vivian w ciszy. 'Angelika: '''Twój hipsterski styl jest… interesujący. '''Vivian: '''Serio? I to ja niby się nie wysiliłam? '''Wielki Brat: '''Keira, twoja kolej. '''Keira: '''Joey, zawsze potrafisz skutecznie poprawić każdemu humor. ^^ '''Joey: '''Tak uważasz? Dzięki. :D ''Na koniec został Ryder. 'Ryder: '''Philip, oprócz Angeliki jesteś tu jedyną osobą, na którą zawsze mogę liczyć. Świetnie sprawdzasz się w roli przyjaciela. ^^ '''Philip: '''Miło, że doceniasz moje starania. :D '''Wielki Brat: '''Skoro każdy już powiedział coś miłego wylosowanej osobie, możemy przejść do prezentów. ''W tym momencie z atrapy kominka wypadło sześć prezentów. 'Wielki Brat: '''Z waszej dziewiątki sześć osób dostanie prezent, którym jest dostęp do luksusowego budżetu na zakupy. Pozostałe trzy osoby, które nie otrzymają prezentu, będą musiały przetrwać na podstawowych produktach. Teraz Chloe może zdecydować, kto zasłużył na nagrodę, a kto nie. '''Chloe: '''Nareszcie! ''Chloe wzięła pierwszy prezent i wręczyła go Vivian. 'Chloe: '''Nie ukrywam, że należysz do moich faworytek. <3 '''Vivian: '''Lol, dzięki! <3 ''Następny prezent otrzymała Keira. 'Chloe: '''Zasłużyłaś na nagrodę, bo widziałam, jak się starasz podczas zadania. ^^ '''Keira: '''Dziękuję. <3 ''Kolejne dwa prezenty powędrowały do Joeya i Philipa. 'Chloe: '''Dla dwóch najmilszych chłopaków w tym domu. ^^ ''Zadowoleni chłopacy uśmiechnęli się, natomiast Chloe wzięła dwa ostatnie prezenty do rąk. 'Chloe: '''Szkoda, że nie mogę każdemu z was dać prezentu… Tak czy inaczej postanowiłam, że dwie ostatnie osoby, które otrzymają nagrodę, to Allie i Jayden. :) ''Allie i Jayden z radością wzięli swoje prezenty. 'Wielki Brat: '''Vivian, Keira, Joey, Philip, Allie oraz Jayden. Gratulacje, zdobyliście dostęp do luksusowego budżetu na zakupy. Brooke, Angelika i Ryder, wy niestety będziecie musieli korzystać tylko z podstawowych produktów. Chyba nie trzeba dodawać, że w razie złamania tej zasady zostaniecie ukarani. ''Brooke, Angelika i Ryder nie byli zbyt zadowoleni, ale jednocześnie nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych tym, że nie otrzymali prezentów. 'Chloe: '''Cieszę się, że was poznałam. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. ^^ Żegnajcie! <3 ''Uczestnicy pomachali Chloe na pożegnanie. Chwilę później gość specjalny opuścił już dom Wielkiego Brata. 21.10: W jadalni została przygotowana duża kolacja dla osób, które dostały prezenty od Chloe. 'Philip: '''Ale jestem głodny… Czy to dziwne, że nie mogę się już doczekać jedzenia? '''Joey: '''Myślę, że wszyscy już od kilku dni jesteśmy głodni… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, nie ma co się dziwić, skoro przez ten tydzień mieliśmy dosyć mało normalnego jedzenia. Chyba nie muszę przypominać przez kogo… '''Brooke: '''Lepiej nie przypominaj… Poza tym już czuję się okropnie, bo mogę co najwyżej powąchać sobie tą waszą pyszną kolację… '''Joey: '''Ja na twoim miejscu wolałbym nie patrzeć na to wszystko i poszedłbym posiedzieć sobie gdzieś indziej. Angelika i Ryder tak zrobili, ale z drugiej strony oni cały czas izolują się od grupy. '''Brooke: '''I może jeszcze sugerujesz mi, żebym posiedziała sobie razem z nimi? '''Joey: '''Nie powiedziałem tego… '''Brooke: '''Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma ich w ogrodzie… ''Brooke poszła w stronę ogrodu. 'Vivian: '''Lol, albo mi się wydaje, albo Brooke trochę nam zazdrości. '''Jayden: '''Też o tym pomyślałem… '''Joey: '''Tak, najwidoczniej jest nieco zdenerwowana z tego powodu. Oby tylko jej zachowanie nie pogorszyło się przez to, bo może się to dla niej źle skończyć… ''Po zjedzeniu kolacji uczestnicy zajmowali się tym co zwykle i do końca dnia nie wydarzyło się już nic szczególnego. Dzień 42 10.37: Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu byli już na nogach i powoli rozpoczynali nowy dzień. Angelika, Joey i Philip aktualnie przebywali w łazience. 'Angelika: '''Niedługo minie już tydzień od eliminacji sióstr… Od tamtego dnia chyba ani razu nie rozmawiałam w normalny sposób z żadną z dziewczyn. '''Philip: '''Serio? Wiem, że z Brooke i Vivian raczej się nie dogadasz, ale co z pozostałymi? '''Angelika: '''Allie to idiotka, która ciągle kręci się wokół jej wymyślonego męża albo tej głupiej hipsterki, a z Keirą nie mam zbyt wiele wspólnego. '''Philip: '''No cóż, przynajmniej masz jeszcze chłopaków. :D '''Angelika: '''Taa, chociaż tyle… '''Joey: '''Tak przy okazji coś mi się przypomniało i uważam, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Gdy siedzieliśmy w tych namiotach, Ryder zwierzył nam się, że bardzo zależy mu na wygranej, co w sumie jednocześnie równa się z tym, że chce twojej eliminacji. '''Angelika: '''Słucham? Na serio tak powiedział? '''Joey: '''Nie mam żadnych powodów, żeby cię okłamywać. '''Angelika: '''Philip, możesz to potwierdzić? ''Philip westchnął i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie chciał o tym mówić. 'Philip: '''Nie powiedział tego tak dosłownie, ale mógł właśnie to zasugerować… ''Angelika przez moment stała nie odzywając się. 'Philip: '''Jesteś zła? '''Angelika: '''Szczerze mówiąc już chciałam wybuchnąć złością, ale z drugiej strony… Oboje chcemy tu dłużej zostać i wygrać ten program, więc ja mimo wszystko też muszę liczyć na to, że Ryder jutro odpadnie. Tak czy inaczej muszę z nim pogadać, bo chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego on w ogóle to powiedział. ''Angelika szybko wyszła z łazienki. Po chwili spotkała Rydera w sypialni. Był tam sam, ale tuż za Angeliką podążyli Philip i Joey. 'Ryder: '''Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakby coś cię zdenerwowało… '''Angelika: '''Tak. Dlaczego powiedziałeś chłopakom, że chcesz mojej eliminacji? Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że chcesz zostać w grze tak bardzo jak ja, ale chyba nie musiałeś mówić tego na głos. '''Ryder: '''To nie tak… Wcale nie powiedziałem, że tego chcę. Mówiłem tylko, że zależy mi na dalszej grze i sama dobrze wiesz, że wtedy ty musiałabyś odpaść. ''W tym momencie Ryder zwrócił uwagę na chłopaków stojących trochę dalej. 'Ryder: '''Po co jej o tym powiedzieliście? '''Joey: '''Bo to, co mówiłeś, brzmiało tak, jakby w ogóle ci na niej nie zależało. Więc stwierdziłem, że powinna o tym wiedzieć. '''Ryder: '''No to najwidoczniej źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Chyba wszyscy w tym domu wiedzą, że zależy mi na Angelice i oboje chcieliśmy być razem w finale. Ale wiadomo, że tak już nie może się stać. '''Angelika: '''No dobra, ale z jakiego powodu w ogóle w jakikolwiek sposób wspomniałeś o tym? Sam teraz widzisz, do czego to doprowadziło. '''Ryder: '''Nie wiem, samo tak wyszło… Poza tym sądziłem, że pozostanie to między chłopakami. '''Angelika: '''W tym domu trudno jest dochować tajemnicy, więc nie wiem co sobie wtedy myślałeś. '''Ryder: '''Eh, przepraszam… Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz, bo to przecież jest już nasz ostatni wspólny dzień tutaj. '''Angelika: '''Dobra, postaram się o tym zapomnieć, ale tylko dlatego, że tak jak powiedziałeś, jest to nasz ostatni wspólny dzień. '''Ryder: '''Uff, to super. ^^ Przytulimy się na zgodę? <3 '''Angelika: '''Skoro tak bardzo chcesz… ''Angelika uśmiechnęła się, a następnie przytuliła się z Ryderem. 14.53: Brooke siedziała samotnie w salonie. Po chwili podeszła do niej Keira. 'Keira: '''Hejka, co tam u ciebie? '''Brooke: '''Nie mam teraz ochoty na rozmowę… '''Keira: '''Czemu? Coś ci zepsuło nastrój? '''Brooke: '''Może. '''Keira: '''Chodzi o to, że musisz teraz jeść skromniejsze obiady, podczas gdy inni mają więcej jedzenia? '''Brooke: '''Powiedziałam już, że nie chcę o tym gadać. '''Keira: '''Eh, jak sobie chcesz… ''Keira odwróciła się od Brooke i postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Keira: '''Rozumiem że Brooke nie jest zbyt szczęśliwa, bo prawie wszyscy wokół niej swobodnie się objadają, a ona musi głodować, ale jednak to nie powinien być chyba aż taki wielki problem… Od wczoraj sprawia wrażenie jakby była na nas obrażona. Nie wiem o co jej dokładnie chodzi, ale mam nadzieję, że to tylko tymczasowe… ''W międzyczasie Allie i Jayden odpoczywali sobie w ogrodzie. 'Allie: '''Co będziesz chciał później porobić? '''Jayden: '''Nie wiem jeszcze… '''Allie: '''Lepiej żebyś coś wymyślił, bo się trochę nudzę… '''Jayden: '''Przecież nie musisz spędzać ze mną każdej chwili. W tym domu są jeszcze inne osoby. '''Allie: '''Ale to ty jesteś moim chłopakiem! '''Jayden: '''Nie jestem… Znowu o tym zapomniałaś? '''Allie: '''Yyy, nie… Ale skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to mógłbyś w końcu zaakceptować nasz związek. ''Jayden westchnął, a następnie wstał ze swojego miejsca. 'Jayden: '''To już zaczyna robić się męczące. Cały czas gadasz o tym samym. Wróć do mnie jak będziesz chciała porozmawiać na jakieś normalne tematy. ''Jayden poszedł do sypialni, natomiast zasmucona Allie skierowała się łazienki, gdzie spotkała Vivian. 'Vivian: '''Yolo, dlaczego jesteś taka smutna? '''Allie: '''Jayden już nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać! :c '''Vivian: '''Jesteś tego pewna? Jeszcze przed chwilą widziałam, jak spędzaliście razem czas w ogrodzie. '''Allie: '''No tak, ale on nadal unika rozmów na temat naszego związku! '''Vivian: '''Cóż, myślę że powinnaś dać mu trochę czasu. Wasze relacje na pewno się poprawią jeśli przestaniesz ciągle o tym wspominać. '''Allie: '''Na serio tak uważasz? '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście. Przecież się przyjaźnimy. ^^ '''Allie: '''To nie jest dla mnie takie łatwe… Ale tak czy siak dzięki. <3 '''Vivian: '''Nie ma za co. Musimy wspierać się w tym domu, żeby nic się nam nie zepsuło. '''Allie: '''Co mogłoby się zepsuć? '''Vivian: '''Nasze sojusze na przykład. Zresztą dzisiaj podobno Angelika i Ryder trochę się pokłócili, a przecież od samego początku byli tacy nierozłączni. A to oznacza, że wszystko może się zdarzyć… ''17.41: Brooke postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu z Ryderem. Aktualnie jako jedyni przebywali w salonie. 'Brooke: '''Smutno mi będzie jeśli jutro odpadniesz… '''Ryder: '''Założę się, że każdemu będzie smutno. ;) '''Brooke: '''No, tym bardziej, że w takim przypadku zostanie tu Angelika, a tego chyba nikt nie chce. '''Ryder: '''Ale za to niestety nie wiadomo czego chcą widzowie. '''Brooke: '''Na pewno jej nienawidzą. No chyba że ktoś lubi oglądać wredne dziewczyny, które co chwilę sie kłócą… '''Ryder: '''Cóż, mimo wszystko nie każda kłótnia jest przez nią wywołana. Zdarza się, że ktoś inny zawini. '''Brooke: '''Nawet jeśli, to i tak jej zachowanie jest wtedy najgorsze. ''W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Angelika. 'Angelika: '''A Brooke jak zwykle musi mnie obgadywać… Nie znudziło ci się to jeszcze? Poza tym nie zaszkodziłoby ci, gdybyś samą siebie czasem oceniła. Przekonałabyś się, że nie jesteś taka święta, jak ci się wydaje. ''Brooke przewróciła oczami. 'Brooke: '''Zanim się bardziej rozgadasz, pozwól, że sobie stąd pójdę, bo mam już ciebie na serio dosyć. ''Brooke wstała i odeszła od Rydera i Angeliki. 'Angelika: '''Ja nie wiem jakim cudem ona tu jeszcze jest… Jeśli jutro mnie wyrzucą, to chyba najbardziej wkurzy mnie to, że odpadnę przed tą żałosną staruchą. '''Ryder: '''Nie wiem, czy pocieszy cię to w jakikolwiek sposób, ale myślę, że Brooke już niedługo zostanie wyeliminowana. Jakoś nie potrafię wyobrazić jej sobie na przykład w finałowym tygodniu. '''Angelika: '''Skoro już o tym mowa, to ja nie potrafiłam wyobrazić jej sobie w drugim tygodniu, a tymczasem minęło już czterdzieści dni. Ale nadal żyję z tą nadzieją, że ona jednak zaraz stąd zniknie. '''Ryder: '''Dobra, nie ma sensu, żeby teraz o tym dyskutować. Musimy jak najlepiej spędzić nasze ostanie wspólne chwile. :D '''Angelika: '''No tak, lepiej porobić coś innego niż gadać o takiej osobie… ''W tym czasie Philip próbował uspokoić zdenerwowaną Brooke. 'Philip: '''Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś, że od razu sobie poszłaś, bo gdyby nie to, to pewnie teraz znowu byście na siebie wrzeszczały… '''Brooke: '''Tak, wiem. Ale muszę przyznać, że z każdym tygodniem jest mi coraz trudniej z nią wytrzymać. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że od jutra będę miała już z nią spokój. '''Philip: '''Cóż, zobaczymy… ''23.03: Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu znajdowali się w sypialni. Brooke przez chwilę wpatrywała się ze złością w Angelikę, która była zajęta rozmową z Ryderem, więc nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Ale za to zauważyli to Vivian i Joey, którzy siedzieli na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. 'Vivian: '''Lol, Brooke na serio jej nienawidzi… '''Joey: '''Taa… Ale na szczęście wygląda na to, że obydwie zmęczyły się już trochę kłótniami. '''Vivian: '''Poza tym możliwe, że już jutro pożegnamy się z Angelą. Ale szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czyja eliminacja bardziej mnie zadowoli. Chyba będę równie szczęśliwa w obydwóch przypadkach. ''Tymczasem Brooke postanowiła udać się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Brooke. Jak ci minął dzień? '''Brooke: '''Niezbyt dobrze… '''Wielki Brat: '''Dlaczego? '''Brooke: '''Po prostu jestem głodna i zła. Zazdroszczę pozostałym, że mogą się swobodnie objadać, a ja mogę tylko na to popatrzeć. Wiem że powinnam być już do tego przyzwyczajona, ale to i tak nadal strasznie mnie wkurza. Na dodatek jest jeszcze Angelika… Aż sama się sobie dziwię jak udało mi się uniknąć kolejnej kłótni z nią skoro cały dzień mam taki zły nastrój. '''Wielki Brat: '''Wielki Brat niestety nie może nic poradzić na problem z jedzeniem. Możesz tylko cierpliwie czekać do następnego tygodnia i liczyć na to, że uda wam się wygrać kolejne zadanie. '''Brooke: '''Oby, bo już w sumie od jakichś trzech tygodni nie mam dostępu do zbyt dużej ilości jedzenia. ''Wracając do sypialni, Allie postanowiła porozmawiać z Jaydenem, który leżał już w swoim łóżku. Dziewczyna położyła się obok niego. 'Jayden: '''Allie, co ty robisz? '''Allie: '''Ja tylko na chwilę… No chyba że wolisz, żebym została z tobą. <3 '''Jayden: '''Niestety jest tu za mało miejsca na dwie osoby… '''Allie: '''Szkoda… Tak czy siak chciałam cię przeprosić, że cały czas gadam o naszym związku. Postaram się już tego nie robić. A przynajmniej nie tak często… '''Jayden: '''Cóż, dzięki. Doceniam to. :) '''Allie: '''Super. <3 ''Allie mocno uściskała Jaydena. 'Jayden: '''Dobra, możesz już przestać. Duszę się… ''Allie odsunęła się od Jaydena i wstała z łóżka. 'Allie: '''Dobranoc. ^^ ''Szczęśliwa Allie poszła do Vivian, która obserwowała wszystko z daleka. W międzyczasie Brooke wróciła z pokoju zwierzeń. W ciągu kolejnej godziny coraz więcej mieszkańców domu poszło do spania. Tak zakończył się kolejny dzień. Dzień 43 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! To już szósta eliminacja tego sezonu i już za jakiś czas w domu Wielkiego Brata zostanie tylko osiem osób. Przez ostatnich kilka dni panowała tam dosyć napięta atmosfera, głównie z powodu nominacji. Uczestnicy obrócili się przeciwko Angelice i Ryderowi, którzy teraz jako jedyni są zagrożeni eliminacją. Oprócz tego podczas zadania zakupowego mieszkańców domu odwiedziła Chloe, którą niektórzy mogą znać z innego Big Brothera. Zanim przekonamy się kto zdobył najwięcej waszych głosów, zobaczmy jak czują się nasi nominowani w dniu eliminacji oraz jakie nastroje aktualnie panują w domu. ''10.49: Angelika i Ryder jedli wspólnie małe śniadanie w ogrodzie, gdzie aktualnie nie było nikogo oprócz nich. 'Angelika: '''To już dzisiaj… '''Ryder: '''Tak, niestety. Jedno z nas musi odejść… '''Angelika: '''Tylko nie zaczynajmy przypadkiem rozmawiać o tym, kto powinien zostać wyeliminowany. '''Ryder: '''Nie będziemy o tym gadać. I tak teraz nie mamy na to zbyt dużego wpływu skoro to widzowie decydują. '''Angelika: '''Brooke pewnie będzie skakać ze szczęścia jeśli to ja odpadnę… '''Ryder: '''W sumie wydaje mi się, że to Vivian jest najbardziej zadowolona z tego jak się potoczyły nominacje. '''Angelika: '''To jest oczywiste. Jestem pewna, że zmanipulowała wystarczającą ilość osób i w jakiś sposób sprawiła, że są przeciwko nam. '''Ryder: '''Tym razem jej się udało, ale nie możemy dopuścić, żeby dalej tak było. '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie. Pozbędzie się tylko jednego z nas, a tymczasem to drugie zrobi wszystko, żeby to ona była następna. '''Ryder: '''Dobrze, że jeszcze Philip jest po naszej stronie. Razem z nim może uda się znowu odwrócić sytuację w domu. '''Angelika: '''Mam nadzieję. Tak czy inaczej bez walki się nie poddamy. '''Ryder: '''Oczywiście! ''15.07: Brooke, Joey i Keira nie mieli nic ciekawego do roboty, więc jedynie odpoczywali sobie w salonie. 'Keira: '''Brooke, jak się dzisiaj czujesz? '''Brooke: '''Trochę lepiej… Nadal wkurza mnie, że nie mogę porządnie się najeść, ale przynajmniej pociesza mnie fakt, że być może już dzisiaj pożegnamy się z Angeliką. Wtedy będę miała jeden problem z głowy. '''Joey: '''Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie ona odpadnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony Ryder może mieć podobne szanse na eliminację… '''Keira: '''Już niedługo się przekonamy… '''Brooke: '''Angela musi w końcu odpaść. Czterdzieści dni mieszkania z nią w zupełności mi wystarczy. '''Joey: '''Prawdopodobnie prawie każdemu z nas tyle wystarczy. '''Keira: '''Właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że już jakoś za miesiąc będzie finał… '''Brooke: '''W sumie zostało jeszcze sporo czasu do końca. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy jeszcze tyle wytrzymam. '''Joey: '''Dlaczego miałabyś nie wytrzymać? Chodzi tylko o ten brak luksusów? '''Brooke: '''Nie tylko. Po prostu jestem już trochę zmęczona tym wszystkim i nie wiem jak poradziłabym sobie przez cały następny miesiąc w tym domu. '''Keira: '''Ja na pewno dam sobie radę. ^^ Oczywiście zakładając, że wcześniej nie odpadnę… '''Joey: '''Ja również dałbym radę wysiedzieć tutaj do samego końca jeśli będę mieć taką możliwość. '''Brooke: '''Natomiast ja najpewniej niedługo odpadnę, więc mimo wszystko nie powinnam sobie zawracać tym głowy… '''Joey: '''Tego przecież nie wiesz. '''Brooke: '''Ale domyślam się, że tak będzie. '''Joey: '''No cóż, skoro tak uważasz… ''16.58: Vivian i Allie spędzały czas w ''„''domku na drzewie”''.'' 'Vivian: '''Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy jedynymi osobami, które aż tak często tutaj przebywają… Ale w sumie to dobrze, bo przynajmniej nikt nam nie przeszkadza. ^^ '''Allie: '''No, nawet Jayden… '''Vivian: '''Lol, Jayden ci przeszkadza? Sądziłam, że to ty czasami przeszkadzasz jemu… '''Allie: '''Przeszkadza mi, kiedy nie chce mu się ze mną gadać! '''Vivian: '''Okej, ale nie do końca o to mi chodziło… '''Allie: '''Więc o co ci chodziło? '''Vivian: '''Eh, mniejsza z tym. Po prostu cieszmy się tym wspaniałym dniem, który zakończy się równie wspaniałą eliminacją. <3 '''Allie: '''Omg, mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnę! '''Vivian: '''Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi… '''Allie: '''Uff, to dobrze. <3 ''Po chwili ciszy Allie ponownie się odezwała. 'Allie: '''Myślisz że Jayden mnie kocha? '''Vivian: '''Eee… Nie wiem. Możliwe że jeszcze nie, bo przecież znacie się dopiero od ponad miesiąca. '''Allie: '''Według mnie tyle powinno wystarczyć! Zapytałabym się go, ale raczej nie będzie chciał powiedzieć… '''Vivian: '''Tak, na razie lepiej będzie, jeśli wstrzymasz się z takimi pytaniami. '''Allie: '''Dobrze że mam ciebie, bo bym pewnie już dawno wszystko zepsuła! '''Vivian: '''Spoko, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. ^^ '''Allie: '''Yay, super. <3 ''20.04: Na krótko przed eliminacją Wielki Brat postanowił porozmawiać przez chwilę z nominowanymi. Jako pierwsza do pokoju zwierzeń udała się Angelika. 'Wielki Brat: '''Pomijając Rydera, kogo będzie ci najbardziej brakować, jeśli dzisiaj odpadniesz? '''Angelika: '''Zdecydowanie Philipa. Od samego początku mamy ze sobą dobry kontakt i jest w sumie jedyną osobą, która nie odwróciła się ode mnie i Rydera. Natomiast cała reszta może się wypchać… '''Wielki Brat: '''A gdybyś mogła wrzucić kogoś na swoje miejsce, to kto by to był? '''Angelika: '''Cóż… Waham się między Brooke i Vivian, ale raczej wybrałabym Brooke, bo ona mimo wszystko jest tutaj najgorsza. ''Zaraz po Angelice do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Ryder. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gdybyś mógł w tej chwili zapewnić sobie stuprocentowe bezpieczeństwo, które równałoby się z eliminacją Angeliki, zgodziłbyś się na to? '''Ryder: '''Trudne pytanie… Ale chyba bym się na to zgodził, bo tak jak już wcześniej wspominałem, jestem tu po to, aby wygrać. '''Wielki Brat: '''Więc może w takim razie żałujesz, że się do niej tak bardzo zbliżyłeś? '''Ryder: '''Tego na pewno nie żałuję! Nawet mimo tego, że oboje jesteśmy teraz w kiepskiej sytuacji. Cieszę się, że to właśnie Angela była dla mnie najbliższą osobą w tym domu. ''Po zwierzeniach nominowanych osób nagranie z tego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Angelika i Ryder bardzo chcą zostać w grze, ale tylko jedno z nich może dalej walczyć o wygraną. Które z nich za moment będzie musiało się z nami pożegnać? Nadszedł czas, żeby się tego dowiedzieć! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach i czekali na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Zbliżenie na Angelikę i Rydera, którzy siedzieli obok siebie i trzymali się za ręce. 'Heidi: '''Angelika… Ryder… Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostanie wyeliminowany jako szósty, to… ''Chwila napięcia… 'Heidi: '''Ryder! Straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi domownikami. ''Zawiedziony Ryder wstał i zaczął żegnać się po kolei ze wszystkimi. 'Ryder: '''Vivian, ty będziesz następna. ;) '''Vivian: '''Lol, jeszcze się przekonamy… ''Na koniec Ryder podszedł do smutnej Angeliki. Przytulili się na pożegnanie. 'Ryder: '''Nie smuć się. Teraz to ty musisz wygrać! ^^ '''Angelika: '''Wiem, postaram się… '''Wielki Brat: '''Ryder, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. ''Ryder wszedł po schodach na górę i podszedł do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Ryder wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie oboje poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. '''Heidi: Powitajcie naszego szóstego wyeliminowanego uczestnika - Rydera! Ryder: Hej wszystkim… Heidi: Jak się czujesz tuż po opuszczeniu domu Wielkiego Brata? Ryder: Fatalnie. Chciałem to wygrać i nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że dla mnie jest to już koniec. Heidi: Wszyscy mogliśmy zobaczyć, że bardzo ci na tym zależało. Czy spodziewałeś się w ogóle tego, że będziesz nominowany oraz tym bardziej że możesz odpaść? Ryder: Wiedziałem, że kilka osób prawdopodobnie zagłosuje na mnie, więc nie czułem się aż tak bezpiecznie, ale nie sądziłem, że zostanę wyeliminowany zamiast Angeliki, która ciągle uczestniczy w różnych kłótniach. Heidi: Zaraz jeszcze porozmawiamy na temat twojej relacji z Angeliką. Ale najpierw może chcesz zobaczyć przez kogo zostałeś nominowany oraz dlaczego? Ryder: No jasne! Na ekranie pojawiły się fragmenty nominacji. ''Vivian: Głosuję na Rydera. Najlepiej by było, gdyby mógł odpaść w tym samym momencie razem z Angelą. Ale póki co wystarczy, jeśli jedno z nich odejdzie i dzięki temu ta okropna parka w końcu zostanie rozbita.'' ''Jayden: Ryder. Od samego początku mam co do niego mieszane uczucia i w sumie coraz bardziej zniechęcam się do niego. W ogóle nie potrafię mu zaufać.'' ''Joey: Nominuję Rydera. Ogólnie mam z nim dosyć dobry kontakt, ale ostatnio zaczął pokazywać nam gorszą stronę jego charakteru, o której niektórzy już dosyć często wspominali.'' ''Keira: Ryder… Nie mam z nim prawie żadnego kontaktu, ale i tak wiem, że nie należy do najmilszych osób.'' Ryder obejrzał wszystko z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Ryder: Cóż, w sumie nie jest to żadne zaskoczenie. Heidi: '''Spodziewałeś się, że akurat te osoby na ciebie zagłosują? '''Ryder: '''Tak, domyślałem się tego. '''Heidi: Dobrze, porozmawiajmy teraz o Angelice. Tworzyliście nawet zgraną parę i wydawało się, że daleko wspólnie zajdziecie, ale jednak w tym tygodniu wszystko się posypało. Na dodatek ostatnio zostałeś oskarżony o to, że nie traktujesz waszego „związku” poważnie. Więc jak to z wami jest? Ryder: Cóż… Przede wszystkim nie powiedziałbym, że jesteśmy taką „normalną” parą. Wiadomo że flirtowaliśmy ze sobą od samego początku, ale dla mnie to było bardziej takie miłe urozmaicenie czasu. I wydawało mi się, że dla Angeli też tak było, ale możliwe, że dla niej jednak mogło to być coś więcej… Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że utrzymamy ze sobą kontakt po programie. 'Heidi: '''Zgaduję, że według ciebie Angelika powinna teraz wygrać? '''Ryder: '''Dokładnie tak. ^^ '''Heidi: '''A kto powinien odpaść jako następny? '''Ryder: '''Vivian, bo jest podstępna i najwidoczniej potrafi manipulować innymi. '''Heidi: '''W porządku. Na tym musimy zakończyć ten wywiad. Byłeś walecznym uczestnikiem, ale niestety gra dla ciebie już się skończyła. '''Ryder: '''Tak, niestety… Chyba aż za bardzo zależało mi na tym, żeby wygrać. '''Heidi: '''Możliwe. Na widowni czekają na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się już przywitać! ''Ryder poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I to by było na tyle z dzisiejszej eliminacji. Jak potoczą się dalsze losy uczestników w domu Wielkiego Brata? Czy Angelika poradzi sobie bez Rydera? I kto tym razem będzie nominowany? Tego dowiecie się już niedługo! Natomiast ja spotkam się z wami ponownie za tydzień podczas kolejnej eliminacji. Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother